Sceller
by Caliste
Summary: Lors d'une sombre nuit, une prophétique fut édictée et le destin fut sceller...
1. Prologue

**Hello, voici le prologue de cette fanfiction! S'il vous plait ne faite pas gaffe au faute je ne l'ai pas faite corriger par ma bêta j'étais trop impatiente de le mettre ( oui je sais c'est pas bien !) **

**Rien ne m'appartiens tout est a J. k rowlling !**

* * *

Le vent glacé, s'engouffra dans ses robes quand il s'arrêta devant une vieille cabane en bois. Il s'approcha de la porte, prêt a frappé. Il savait, il sentait que le destin se mettrait en marche dès qu'il franchirait cette porte...L'homme frappa trois coups distincts et entra le cœur battant.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal,_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et il le sauvera, car personne ne peut vivre tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivra..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_

Le destin fut sceller...

* * *

Alors?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Voici le chapitre un qui es court BIEN TROP court! Mais promis pour le prochaine chapitre je dépasse les 1100 mot! ( une penser pour toi Katana !). Allez bonne lecture !**

**Rien ne m'appartiens tout est a J. k rowlling !**

* * *

_Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. 1er Juin 1980. Minuit._

\- Poussez madame, Poussez !

Encouragea le médecin vêtu de blanc à une magnifique femme rousse dont la sueur collait ses cheveux à son doux visage pâle. Lily avait mal, très mal. Un accouchement n'était jamais facile, elle le savait, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait était insoutenable. La plus forte était celle de la peur, la peur des perdre ses enfants. La pièce était trop lumineuse, trop blanche pour ses yeux, la douleur était insupportable. Elle avait peur.  
Son mari, James, était à côté d'elle, pâle lui aussi, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noir de jais. Sa main, qui était perdue dans les cheveux de sa femme dans l'espoir de l'encourager, se crispa quand il entendit un cri. Celui de son fils.

\- Amenez-moi ma baguette et donnez-lui la potion ! Cria le médecin aux deux infirmières présentes dans la pièce. Lily bu la potion au goût atroce et s'endormit tandis que James écoutait, les yeux dans le vague, la formule que répétait encore et encore le médecin : « Tardare navitate. Tardare navitate. Tardare navitate. Tardare navitate... ».

James se dirigea lentement vers les infirmières qui s'occupaient de son fils. Quand il le vit, il ne put retenir ses larmes.  
Son fils, son tout petit fils était vivant, mais tellement faible et pâle. Tellement petit qu'il flottait dans les habits que l'on donnait aux nouveaux nés. Il approcha doucement sa main pour le toucher, toucher cette joue si blanche comparée à lui.

-Harry...

-C'est le nom que vous voulez lui donner ?

-Oui. Harry Faelan Potter...Comment vont ma femme est mes enfants ?

-Votre femme va bien, le sort a parfaitement fonctionné et le bébé ne risque plus rien. Mais interdiction de se lever pendant les deux mois restants. Si jamais elle se levait, elle risquerait de refaire un accouchement prématuré. Quand à Harry, il sera surveillé pendant les deux mois qui lui manquent... Lord Potter, son état est très instable. Son cœur n'est pas assez fort et il peut faire un arrêt à tout moment. Cependant, s'il survit pendant ces deux mois, alors il ne gardera aucune séquelle.

James étais pâle et sa tête lui tournait. Harry, sont petit Harry allait... NON, il... Il ne pouvait pas... Il devait sortir de cette salle trop blanche, trop lumineuse, trop chaude. Il avait besoin d'air. James sortit donc de la salle en titubant. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et quand il fut dehors, James pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et son regard tomba sur la lune presque pleine et si pâle, comme... comme son fils. À cette constatation, James tomba à genoux et pleura, éclairé par la lune.  
Quand il se releva, les yeux rougis, James se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait prévenu aucun de leurs amis. James rentra donc dans l'hôpital et demanda à ce qu'on prévienne ses amis de la situation. Il ne se voyait pas leur expliquer, ç'aurait été trop dur... James s'assit donc sur une des chaises devant la porte de la chambre de sa femme, et attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : Rémus, Sirius et Peter se dirigeaient droits sur lui.

-James ! cria Sirius, les infirmières nous ont tout expliqué... James, mon ami, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va s'en sortir...

-Sirius, Je... je...ne sais quoi faire. Je suis impuissant...

-James, ne te blâme pas... et si pour commencer tu nous montrais le p'tit bout, dit doucement Rémus.

-Rémus... Je... suivez-moi.

James se leva et entra dans la chambre de sa femme, toujours endormie. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lune, dont un rayon se déposait sur la couveuse où se tenait son fils. Les Trois Maraudeurs s'avancèrent tandis que James restait près de la porte. Il avait peur de voir son fils si faible.

-Il est... murmura Sirius.

-Petit, trop Petit. Et pâle. Si pâle. Tellement fragile... répondit James d'une voix morne.

Peter, en entendant le son de sa voix, fut inquiété. Il n'aimait pas ça...

-James, rapproche toi, demanda Peter.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Parce que !

-Parce que quoi, James ? Insista Peter.

-Parce qu'il va mourir ! Je ne veux pas le revoir comme ça, si faible ! J'ai peur ! Cria James.

En entendant cela, Peter se rapprocha de James et le frappa au visage, hors de lui.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela James ?! Où est passé le James que j'ai connu ?! Celui courageux et obstiné !

Peter avait dit cela tout en traînant derrière lui un James sonné, au chevet de son fils. Il poussa James de façon à ce qu'il soit face à son fils.

-Regarde James ! Regarde ton fils ! Regarde sa poitrine se soulever ! Il vit James, il vit ! Alors profite de chaque instant avec lui, James...

Peter pris la tête de James entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

-Crois en lui, James. Crois en ton fils... Il vit aujourd'hui, vivra encore demain et après demain. Jusqu'à ce que les deux mois soient écoulés. Et il vivra encore, et encore James. Il vivra...

James était maintenant dans les bras de son ami, en pleurs. Rémus et Sirius avaient chacun une main sur une épaule de James, le réconfortant par ce geste.  
Jamais les maraudeur ne furent aussi unis que cette nuit là.

* * *

**Une petite reviews ?**

**Je remercie ma bêta pour m'avoir corriger !**


End file.
